Crimson Sorrow
by Hikari88
Summary: Sanzo and the others travel to a remote town called Torushina. The town seems to hold memories for Sanzo. And who is this Hikari? What relationship does she have with Sanzo? Rating has gone up due to language. RR! Pairing: SxOC Chapter 4 is up!
1. It's an orphanage not an inn!

Hikari: Ah finally the chapter of my Saiyuki fic! This is my first Saiyuki fic so please remember to review! This fic is based on the english version of Saiyuki and so some things may be a bit different from the japanese version. Though i watched the jap version on the DVDs i got and the only differences are that Hakkai swears occasionly and Goku swears quite a lot.  
  
KEY: //=thought (HTML doesnt work so i can't put it in italics)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki (obviously otherwise i wouldn't be writing this fic, i'd be making it in full color!)  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Sanzo....I'm hungry! Can we stop at the next town?" (take a guess............that's right it's Goku.)  
  
"You're always hungry, stupid monkey!" Gojyo chucked a beer can out of the jeep.  
  
"Am not! Well.......not *all* the time......And i'm not a stupid monkey!!" Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No i'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No i'm not!"  
  
"Listen you faggot if i say you're a stupid monkey then you are one got it?" Gojyo leered at him.  
  
"That's it! Hakkai pull over i'm taking him out!"  
  
"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!!" Sanzo still had his eyes closed as he said this.  
  
"But Sanzoooooo!"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!"  
  
Silence in the jeep for the next 2 minutes. Then: "Sanzo. I'm hungry can we stop at the next town?"  
  
A vein was beginnig to show on the monk's forehead. Hakkai tried to resolve the situation.  
  
"Well actually we are running out of rations-"  
  
"Wonder who's fault that is?" Gojyo said pointedly looking at Goku.  
  
"Are you trying to pick a fight?"   
  
"-and Hakkuryu needs a good rest. So i think that maybe we should stop at the next town."  
  
"Yeah whatever. Maybe then i can get a good nights rest without these two idiots going at each others throat for once!" Sanzo swept the hair out of his eyes and observed his surroundings. //This place......It looks familiar somehow.....//  
  
"Hakkai where are we?" Hakkai got out the faded map.  
  
"Well......we are in Southern China, the next town is Torushina." (sorry sounds more Japanese than Chinese doesn't it?)  
  
Sanzo's eyebrows disappeared into his hair (is that possible?!).  
  
"T-Torushina?" Sanzo said shakily.  
  
"Yeah." Hakkai still grinning looked over at Sanzo. "What's wrong Sanzo?"   
  
//Torushina.......Hikari......the fire.......// A bead of sweat made it's way down his forehead. //My old town.......the memories....//  
  
"Sanzo? Sanzo!" Goku looked into his eyes worriedly.  
  
Sanzo snapped out of his daydream. "Huh? What?"  
  
"What is it? You spaced out suddenly."  
  
"It's.....It's nothing." Sanzo turned his face away from the others and stared at a spot on the dusty road floor.  
  
"Oh.....OK." Goku settled back with an uncertain look on his face. Hakkai looked in the rearview mirror. //Poor kid.//  
  
"Relax Goku it was probably nothing."  
  
"Yeah.....You're right." Goku once again had his adorable smile on his face.  
  
"He was probably just fantasizing about the women in Torushina. I hear they're hot!" Gojyo supplied. "Even Sanzo can't-"   
  
"You want to die?" Sanzo had his gun pointed in Gojyo's face.  
  
"Hey guys look! Torushina's in sight!" Goku pointed excitedly.  
  
"Yep we'll be there in two minutes." Hakkai grinned.  
  
"Yipee." Sanzo said flatly  
  
* * *  
  
"WOW!!!!!!!!!!!! They're beautiful!" Goku was stood at a food stand. On the rack were 10 perfectly formed meat buns.  
  
"Yeah they are aren't they?" Gojyo said leering at the women passing by. The town was quaint. The rumour about the women in Torushina being beautiful seemed true. Infact everything in Torushina was beautiful. There didn't seem to be any suffering anywhere. Happy couples laughed as they made their way down spotless streets. Children played with the water from a broken pipe. Flower shops were everywhere with flowers of every color under the sun.   
  
"Sanzo can i have one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHY?!" Goku was crushed.  
  
"Not listening." Sanzo said in a sing song voice.  
  
"I want one!" Goku cried.  
  
"Ah just give the kid a bun!" Hakkai said grinning.  
  
"Just one bun!"  
  
"Brats only whine because they know they can get what they want."  
  
"Stupid priest!"  
  
"Well Well Well look how quickly the droopy eyed priest has become the mother of the group-" Gojyo was cut off  
  
by Sanzo sticking his gun up his nose.  
  
"Hey guys! There's an inn right over there! Maybe we can get rooms for the night." Hakkai pointed behind Sanzo.  
  
"Yeah fine!" Sanzo said in his usual monotone voice and moved in the general direction of the inn.  
  
"Sanzooooooooo-o! Just one little bun!"  
  
"Shut up! You can have the bun as soon as we find a place to sleep for the night."  
  
Goku made a face but agreed. They walked up to the grand inn, which had a large archway for the entrance and seemed quite out of place in an old looking Chinese town. Upon entering they saw that this place was just as spotless as the rest of the town and covered with flowers. The reception desk was made of plain wood but it had an intricate carving in it. Sanzo narrowed his eyes.//A...Y. AY. Hm. Must be the owner of the place.//  
  
"Wow. This place looks expensive." Gojyo commented.  
  
"Yeah well it's not like we're paying for it." Sanzo walked to the reception desk.  
  
----A/N Is the front desk at an inn called the reception? I suppose they do 'cause that's what they call them in hotels.----  
  
"Do you have four rooms spare?" he said flatly. The woman eyed him up and frowned at him.  
  
"What does this look like? An inn?"  
  
"Well yeah." Goku said plainly.  
  
"Well it's not, so get your asses out of here! This is an orphanage!"  
  
"WHAT?! An *orphanage*?! You keep kids in here? It's looks like a bloody mansion!" the red head exclaimed.  
  
"Well." the woman smiled. "This orphanage *does* belong to Miss Yamada. And her foster father is pretty much the richest person i know."  
  
"Oh. Is she around?" Hakkai grinned.  
  
"No. And if she was i centainly wouldnt let you meet her!" the woman practically spat in his face. "Now. Didn't i tell you guys to get lost?!" Goku looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.  
  
"But i'm an orphan! Well.....kinda. I never had a mother....."  
  
///There he goes again! Well lets see if he can persuade her into giving us some rooms. Meanwhile........i need to find a bathroom.// Sanzo slipped away quietly.  
  
The woman stopped. "You are?"  
  
" Yeah. I was born from a rock."  
  
"You were WHAT?! Then you're.......a demon! ARGH!! Get out of here you scum! Out! OUT!!" The woman fumbled behind her. Her hands made contact with a broom and she brought it down on Goku's head.  
  
"Hey! You can't do that!" Gojyo's cigarette slipped from his mouth.  
  
"I must say, you're not the kind of woman i would expect to work in an orphanage. Normally the workers are very kind." Hakkai said knowledgeably, remembering his past. This woman was vile. She was very big, the kind that looked really maternal but her face was definately unattractive. If you didn't see her protruding bust before you saw her face you wouldn't be able to tell whether she was a man or a woman.  
  
"Are you trying to say that i'm not?! How dare you demon scumbag! I'll-"  
  
"MISATO!" the voice came from behind them. All three turned simultaneously. Five feet away from them stood a young woman with blond hair, so light it was almost white. She had blue eyes to match, a light turqoise color. She was evenly porportianed and wore a large brooch on one hip which set off her whole ensemble, a kimono syle robe.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" her voice was soft but angry.   
  
"I-I-I was just-"  
  
"You were insulting these men! One of these days Misato you're going to get fired! How dare you call them demon scum? Are you forgetting the demon children that we keep within this orphanage? Are you saying they are scum as well?" Anger flashed in her eyes.  
  
"No Miss Yamada I-I'm sorry!" the woman fell to the floor and bowed. The girl had conflicting emotions on her face. Finally she closed her eyes and said, "Fine. You're forgiven. This is your last chance. If i hear anything ever again you'll be out of here. Understand?" Her face was stony.  
  
"Yes ma'am." the woman scuttled off. The girl tuned to Hakkai. Gojyo and Goku and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. Our usual workers aren't like her. Her only son was killed by the rampaging demons you see..... You were looking for rooms?"   
  
"Uh yeah. But we were told this is an orphanage."   
  
"Well i'm sure we can spare a few rooms for one night. I'll get someone to check for you." The girl walked over to where the desk was and rang a bell. Another, younger girl came running in, tripping over Goku as she came. She wore a western style frock whick was pink in color. There was a big bow on the back that only made the outfit look cuter.  
  
"SORRY!!!!!!!" she gasped.  
  
//Ahhhhh that's better. Now to see if that monkey has managed to get us a room.//  
  
"Yuri?"  
  
Sanzo stopped. //That voice.....//  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Can you check if we have any rooms available?"  
  
//That's.........// he broke into a run.  
  
"Um yeah Ok. I can do that. Yeah." Yuri turned and ran off-only to bump into Goku again.  
  
"SORRY!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's....Ok." Goku said. He was still on the floor and his arm was bent at an unnatural angle. The girl laughed.   
  
"Sorry about that. This is her first job and she's really nervous. By the way i'm Hikari Yamada" she bowed. Sanzo reached the reception just as she bowed. He was out of breath.  
  
"Oh hey Sanzo. This chick says that she can give us some rooms for the night." Gojyo gave Sanzo a thumbs up and winked. The girl looked over to the new arrival.  
  
"Oh is he also with-" the girl stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes went wide and her lower lip trembled.  
  
"Kouryou?" she said quietly. //How.....? I thought he was....dead......//  
  
"Hikari." Sanzo was also wide eyed.//She's.........// "You're....you're alive! But i thought......the fire....."  
  
"Mr. Yamada saved me.......but i thought that you......"  
  
"I thought that you had all gone so I went to train with Komyo Sanzo.  
  
"Komyo Sanzo? I see. So you're a Sanzo now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Silence. Then:  
  
"I'm hungry can we get something to eat and talk this over later?" Sanzo got out his paper fan and whacked Goku on the head.  
  
"This isn't the time BAKASARU!!" Hikari giggled.   
  
"Well at least he broke the tension. So what have you been up to all these years?" Sanzo opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by Hikari's finger on his lips.   
  
"You can tell me over dinner. Your little friend here looks like he's about to die from starvation." she said looking amused.  
  
"Yay! Let's go!" Goku sped up to become level with Hikari and Sanzo who were walking side by side up ahead.  
  
"So what are we gonna have for dinner?" he asked excitedly. Hikari ruffled his hair, smiled and said.  
  
"Anything you want. What's your name sweetheart?" Goku went slightly pink but answered with the same amount of excitement.  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Ok then Goku what do you want to have for dinner?"  
  
"Well first i want some meatbuns that *Sanzo* here wouldnt buy me.....and i want some burgers-"  
  
"Don't you mean a burger?"  
  
"No. I mean some." Hikari sweatdropped. Gojyo elbowed Hikari and whispered.  
  
"He eats a lot, you'll be outa food in ten seconds flat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"-and some fries to go with the burger of course, some ramen noodles and don't forget the curry! Now. For the main course maybe some............"  
  
Hikari sighed. It was gonna be a long toil in the kitchen.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hikari: Well whatdya think? Do you like it? Please review, my first Saiyuki fic so it's probably FULL of mistakes.  
  
................................................................................................. 


	2. Past Revealed

Hikari: Would like to thank all reviewers. And i did mention before that this was based on the *english* version of Saiyuki and the characters different than the jap version. For example Hakkai is nice as always but he swears a lot and in one episode he even said the following to Goku:  
  
Goku: I'm still hungry you guys! And i've got gas like you wouldn't believe! All these vegetables! Ugh!  
  
Hakkai: They're monks so they're vegetarian and if you think about farting i'll kill you.   
  
Hikari: That's right he said "I'll kill you"!!!!!!!!!!!! That's why Hakkai seemed OOC. But if you guys like it the other way then i'll do my best to keep Hakkai like he is in the original version ^__^ ............... Oh and UltraM2000 yeah i know that he was dumped in a river when he was a baby. I was gonna explain everything in the next chapter. "Ah give just give the kid a bun" is a QUOTE! I didnt make it up. This fic is set in episode 8 and most of what the characters say before they meet Hikari is taken straight from the show. Yeah you're right about the nations though...... Kurayami: What dya mean unromantic? He's sexy Sanzo!! He's sooooooooooooooooooo hot! Heh heh read on! And just to be sure, we didn't have any maths homework for after the holidays....right? o_O   
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Past Revealed  
  
"So. What's the story between you two?" Gojyo leaned backwards in his chair smoking.  
  
Hikari looked up at Sanzo and then the floor. Gojyo raised an eyebrow at Sanzo and got a death glare in return.  
  
"Well, we met when Kouryuu was training with Komyo Sanzo. He was found in a river when he was just a baby, hence the name and he was training to become a monk. His master, Komyo Sanzo stayed here for a few weeks. Kouryuu would sneak out of the temple at nightimes to come to shimofuri rock-" Hikari pointed eastwards "-and look at the moon. I used to live not far from here but my father worked for the owner of this place, Akira Yamada and i used to come here often with him." Hikari stopped and leaned back, looking at the everpresent blue moon in the sky. "One day father was working late so i decided to go for a walk. I reached shimofuri rock and saw a young boy sat at it. I went to investigate and he told me that he had come from Komyo Sanzo's temple. We kept on talking through the night and we realised that we had a lot in common. Kouryuu was in training to become a priest. I was in training to become a priestess. Kouryuu hated the sermons, as did I. Kouryuu thought of becoming a Sanzo not as pledging his life to any Buddha or God. He felt that Komyo Sanzo was his only master. And I?" Hikari sighed. "I hated the thought of preaching ideas that some man had written a few hundred years ago to save his ass from punishment. We started meeting more and more often. When Komyo Sanzo heard that Kouryuu liked the town he decided to move his training here." Hikari giggled. "I must say that wasn't good for his concentration. Especially since i usually escaped from the clutches of my tutor and ran to Komyo Sanzo's place to make funny faces at him through the window!" Hikari laughed in remembrance.  
  
"Oh. So you guys went out?" Goku asked his mouth still full.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"Bakasaru! Listen to the rest of the story before opening your big mouth!" Sanzo was blushing, a rare sight. Hikari giggled at Sanzo's reaction but continued.  
  
"Well anyway we were very good friends." Hikari's smile disappeared. "One day there was a massive fire in the village. It spread rapidly, consuming everything in sight. I was sleeping at the time but was waken by my father screaming at me to get up, he was saying something about a fire...."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Wake up Hikari! Wake up there's a fire! Hikari!" the bearded man shook Hikari violently.  
  
"Wha-at? What is it papa? Are you ill again?" the girl in the nightgown got up groggily. (she's about.....11,12 here)  
  
"No Hikari. Listen. There's a fire in the village. You have to get out of the house at get to the village clearing understand?" the man looked at the little girl in the eyes. "Can you find your way to the clearing?"  
  
The girl nodded, her blond curls bouncing.   
  
"Good. Get to the clearing and take Senshiiro with you." the man handed the girl a sleeping child (about 4).  
  
"But papa! What about you? Aren't you coming with us?" the girl's eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"No Hikari! You must be strong! Don't let me down Hikari! Go! Go to the clearing with the other women and children. I'll be back as soon as we manage to gain control of the fire!" the man started to cough from the smoke which by now was billowing around them.  
  
"Papa." the girl cried tearfully. "I don't want you to go. You'll leave us like momma did." The man turned his back to the crying child.  
  
"Didn't you hear what i said?! I said go to the village clearing!"  
  
"But pa-"  
  
"GO!" the girl whimpered but obeyed the order and ran from the house without looking back.  
  
//Papa......//  
  
The girl reached a clearing and stopped. Women and children were dotted around huddled together for comfort. She put the sleeping boy down and looked over to the village.   
  
//It's.....It's like a nightmare.....// the girl fell to her knees, her eyes wide. The boy stirred and nudged his older sister.   
  
"I'm hungry. What time is it?" the girl didn't answer she stared wide eyed at the sea that was consuming her village. Flames leapt out of building to lick the sides of another. Beams fell and screams could be heard. Faraway she could hear a woman screaming for her child.  
  
"Hanae! Hanae! Where are you?!"  
  
//My own town....//  
  
"Oh God my husband!"  
  
//...reminds me of.....//  
  
"FATHER!!"  
  
//...hell.//   
  
"Hikari? Hikari? What's wrong?" the little boy nudged the girl.  
  
"Nothing. There's nothing wrong Senshiiro. We're just dreaming. It's all a horrible nightmare that we'll laugh about when we wake up." the girls face was hidden by her hair.  
  
"Hikari? What are you talking about? Hikari!" The boy shook the girl hard. She looked up slowly. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"What are you worried about Shiiro? It's just a dream. Just a nightmare that we'll-" Hikari stopped. Behind Senshiiro a man came running out from a building. He was on fire. Flames covered the man, Making him look as if he was made entirely of fire. His skin was beginning to blacken. Hikari's eyes widened futher.  
  
//Papa?// There was no doubt about it. The man was wearing the same clothes her dad had been wearing:blue t-shirt over white pants. Something glowed on his chest. //Momma's locket.......// The locket glowed brighter and then melted away onto the man's chest causing him to scream even more. The man ran back into the building in his blindess. A beam came loose and fell towards him. It made contact with his head with a sickening thud. Crimson liquid splattered over the burning building, causing the fire to sizzle.  
  
"PAPA!!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Hikari wiped a tear off her cheek and spoke with as much strength as she could. "Papa died in the fire. Shiiro and I..." her voice broke "...we saw him die. Senshiiro was too young to understand what was going onand he ran towards papa..." Hikari stared at a spot on the floor. "Another beam came loose and...."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Papa? Papa!" the little boy ran towards the fallen man as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
"Shiiro no! Get back!" the girl ran towards the boy.  
  
"But papa's fallen. Aren't you gonna help him up?" the boy said in wonder.  
  
"Shiiro! Get back now!" the girl screamed angrily. The boy pouted.   
  
"You're mean!" he stuck his tongue out at her and ran into the building. A beam above his head shook.  
  
"SHIIRO! GET BACK! THE BEAM! THE BEAM!" the boy stopped right below the beam. He crossed his arms and pouted again.  
  
"I'm not coming back until you say you're sorry for shouting at me." the girl looked at him in desperation.   
  
"Shiiro i'm-" the beam fell, trapping the boys legs.  
  
"SHIIRO!!!!!" the girl ran forward and grabbed his hand and tugged. The girl was aware of another cracking sound coming from below them. The boy's eyes widened momentarily as he disappeared through the floor.   
  
"SHIIRO!!!!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"And so....Senshiiro died too." Hikari looked up tearfully into Sanzo's eyes. "Damn. Papa told me to be strong, and here i am bawling like a five year old." she forced a laugh and wiped her tears. "Then i felt someone grab me from behind. He hauled me out of the building. I found out later that it Akira-sama (Lord Akira), the man my father worked for. A month later he adopted me. And when i grew old enough i opened up this orphanage." Hikari finished.   
  
"Wow. What a story. So much drama." Hikari looked up at the redhead sharply. Then she relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." she looked up at the moon again briefly. //That faraway look on her face......what is it?// Hakkai wondered.   
  
"And where the hell were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I thought that you had died!" Hikari was fuming over Sanzo.  
  
"Ah. Well I.......I heard that the Watanabe family had died. So....I assumed that you had died too. Then Komyo Sanzo moved town once again and we settled down somewhere else."  
  
"Ok then *Sanzo-sama*. I guess i can forgive you after so many years...... So what have you been up to all these years?" Hikari leaned forward on the table. Sanzo smiled bitterly.  
  
"Well, I trained with Komyo Sanzo, then he got killed by demons and i became the next Sanzo. Then i was told by the Sanbutsushin to pick up these three and ice rogue demons. Right now i'm on a journey west to India to stop the resurrection of the super demon Gyumaoh." Hikari blinked.  
  
"Oh okay. Cool. Good luck with that." a pause then, "So did they give you a name or are you just Sanzo now?"  
  
"Genjo. Genjo Sanzo." he shifted his weight in his chair.  
  
"Genjo. Sounds cute nice name! So can i call you just Genjo? 'Cause it seems weird being formal now, i mean i've know you since i was four years old. Even though it has been 10 or 11 years since we last talked." Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku looked at Sanzo expectantly. //Yeah right like that's gonna happen. The big head probabaly wants you to call him Sanzo-sama.//Gojyo thought nonchalantly.  
  
"Sure." Sanzo got up suddenly. "Well i'm gonna-"  
  
"-Go to Shimofuri Rock?" Hikari finished.  
  
"Uh....yeah."   
  
"Well can you wait a few minutes? I'll come with you." Hikari said rising. Sanzo smiled to himself.//After all these years you're still as persistent as always.....//  
  
"Sure." Sanzo sat down as Hikari ran into a nearby bedroom to change.  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. Then Gojyo spoke up. "Dude, you are so in there."  
  
"Yeah i agree.......now, where's dessert?"  
  
Hakkai simply smiled.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? We're just friends. That's all." The telltale vein was showing in his forehead but Sanzo was blushing slightly.  
  
The three demons looked at each other. "Sure you are Sanzo."   
  
"URUSAI!!" Sanzo screamed as he got out his punishing paper fan.  
  
"Genjo?" Hikari came up behind him, having changed into a comfortable top and pants. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm...A....Nothing. Come on let's go." Sanzo walked up to the entrance briskly.  
  
"Ok. See ya guys! Ask Yuri for your rooms ok? She'll show them to you." Hikari was already out of the door. "And no smoking! It's bad for your health!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Dammit. I'd like to see stop Sanzo from smoking!" he said furiously stubbing out his cigarette.  
  
* * *   
  
"Sanzo! Wait up!" Sanzo stopped and turned back to see Hikari running after him quite out of breath. She ran straight up to him and collapsed on his chest breathing heavily.   
  
"God!.....You.....walk.....so....fast!" she gasped.  
  
"No, i walk at a normal pace, you're just slow." Sanzo smiled snidely.  
  
"........" Hikari's breathing evened out and they both started walking side by side until they reached Shimofuri Rock. Sanzo sat down in the middle of the rock and sighed.  
  
"This is where i used to sit before." Hikari smiled at his back and walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"Yeah, and i used to sit here nagging you to teach me how to play Mahjong all the time."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Kouryuu! Teach me how to play Mahjong! You promised!" the girl tugged at the boys sleeve. The two were sat on a rock which jutted out from the cliff. The rock was shaped vaguely like a wing and overlooked the whole town, which, at the moment was pitch black. A blue moon hung in the sky.  
  
"Yeah but how can i teach you it? You're too young. And besides, you don't have a Mahjong set."   
  
"I'm only a year younger than you Kouryuu! And why don't you just say that you don't want to teach me Mahjong. You hate me don't you!" The girl turned around so that her back was facing the violet eyed boy.  
  
"No! I don't hate you stupid!"  
  
"And you think i'm stupid too! Hmph!" the girl crossed her arms and refused to look at the boy beside her.   
  
"Hikari....don't be like that. Hikari?"   
  
"Hmph!"  
  
The boy looked around, saw a crimson flower growing on the side of the cliff and plucked it. "Here." he handed her the flower.  
  
"Wow! It's beautiful! Thanks Kouryuu!" the girl hugged the boy warmly.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"You *still* haven't taught me it! You'd better keep your promise."  
  
"Well i can't promise that." he said flatly.   
  
"You can't promise to keep a promise?" Hikari said with a raised brow.  
  
"Nope." Hikari grinned and rested her head against Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo stiffened.  
  
"It's so beautiful tonight isn't it?" Hikari sighed. She noticed his stiffening (don't take this the wrong way all you perverts out there!!! Yes i mean you Sakura!!! ^__^ Kidding. Please don't kill me!)"What's wrong?" she smiled evilly. "Afraid to have a girl on your shoulder?" Hikari leaned up so that her mouth was level to his ear. She leaned close and whispered in his ear seductively. "Genjo......".  
  
Sanzo practically leapt off the rock. "What...What do you think you're doing?!" Hikari laughed.  
  
"God Genjo you're so easy to freak out!" she beamed up at him. Sanzo looked ready to kill. Then he smiled secretively.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see how easy you are to freak out." Sanzo advanced on her slowly. Hikari stopped laughing.  
  
"Genjo. Don't be too hasty now.....Genjo you're kidding right?" Hikari backed away slowly. Sanzo smiled sadistically and shook his head.  
  
"Uh oh." Hikari got up and ran off the rock. "ARGH!!! HELP!!! I'M BEING CHASED BY A PERVERTED SADISTIC PRIEST!!"  
  
"You're gonna regret that Hikari!" he shouted after her. Hikari laughed and continued running.   
  
"I'll tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If i get home first you have to leave me alone!" Hikari ducked quickly, narrowly missing a branch.  
  
"You're not in a position to be making deals!" He ducked to avoid a branch.  
  
//Damn!// Hikari broke her way through a net of vines and looked around her. To her left she could see her house. //Where's Genjo? He couldn't be that far behind.....He's probabally waiting to jump me!// she thought in fright. //Well we'll just see....//  
  
Hikari walked slowly to the clearing which was now her garden. //Slowly, Slowly......NOW!// Hikari threw herself sideways and heard a soft oof! She turned to see Sanzo rubbing his nose.  
  
"Bitch." he looked at her with his eyes narrowed. Hikari laughed.   
  
"Awww. Poor Genjo Sanzo. Does your nose hurt sweetie?" she said speaking like you'd speak to a two year old. Sanzo narrowed his eyes further and gave her a death glare.  
  
"Genjo stop with the face you're scaring me!" Hikari mocked. Sanzo sarted to get up, Hikari backed away and broke into a run when he was fully upright.  
  
//I'm gonna make it!// Hikari giggled with glee as she stepped into the house. She walked quickly into the room that Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were sat in when she left.   
  
"Hi guys!!" Hikari came in grinning from ear to ear. "How've ya bin?" Hikari collapsed on the sofa where Hakkai was sat.  
  
"Miss Hikari! You're all scratched! What happened?!" Hakkai immediately began healing her with his ki/chi (whichever you prefer).  
  
"I was being chased by a scary monster."  
  
"Nesupa?(really?)" Goku said his gold eyes widening.  
  
"Yeah. Here he comes now." Hikari said pointing behind him. Goku turned quickly, his Nyoibo (staff) coming out in flash of light. Sanzo stood at the doorway panting and still holding his nose.  
  
"SANZO? Yeah you're right that is scary." Goku laughed with Hikari.  
  
"URUSAI BAKASARU!!" Sanzo already had his paper fan out.  
  
"Ittai." Hikari giggled even more.  
  
"And YOU! I'll get you for this! Baka onna!" Sanzo rubbed his nose.  
  
"Sure you will." Hikari grinned. "Are you sure your nose is Ok? You haven't broken it or anything have you *Genjo*" she said deliberately reminding him of what happened at Shimofuri Rock. Sanzo blushed profusely and stomped off.  
  
"YOUR ROOM IS FIRST ONE ON THE LEFT!" she shouted after him gleefully. //As easy to piss off as ever.//  
  
"Nee, Hikari what was Sanzo so angry about?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
"Ahhh.......you'll understand when you're older."  
  
"Wha?" Goku looked confused.  
  
"Now do you guys know where your rooms are?"   
  
"Yes we do, Yuri showed us. Thankyou so much for letting us stay Miss Hikari." Hakkai smiled (as always).  
  
"You're welcome and please just call me Hikari. You're making me feel old!"  
  
"Ok." Hakkai laughed.  
  
"Well i'd better get going too. If you need anything my bedroom's next door to Genjo's." she said as she yawned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Right next door to Sanzo huh? Well isn't that fortunate?" Gojyo smiled and winked at Hakkai.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? I wanna know!" Goku whined.  
  
"Just go to sleep you stupid monkey, you'll never understand!"  
  
"But i wanna know!!!!!!!"  
  
"URUSAI!!! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"  
  
"Yes sir." Gojyo and Goku dived into their beds.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Hikari: And so ends another chapter. Remember to review! And please tell me if you think the characters are a bit OOC. (I'm trying my best to keep them in character! ^__^; So be gentle.). And also what do you think of a GokuxYuri pairing? Should i add it in or leave it out? Ja ne!  
  
............................................................................................... 


	3. Note

Hikari: I'm sorry people but i *really* don't feel well. I won't be able to update this fic for at least a week. (as of 31st August 2003). I feel weak, lightheaded and i had the strangest dream last night......Sorry about the slow updates! School starts in a week too....My life sucks Y__Y. I would like to thank Rook, UltraM2000, Donna, Saiyuki fan, Sakura-chan, Kurayami and Sarah for their reviews. Thanks guys! You're the people that keep this fic going! And Sarah....WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED OR ANYTHING FOR 6 MONTHS!! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'D DIED OR SOMETHING! (sorry that's cruel). I'll see if my parents'll let me come down to London but it's unlikely since my mom just had an operation on her foot and can't walk around (and i'm ill) so i (still) have to manage the house and everything. My *older* sister sits on her fat ass all day doing nothing! I have to cook, clean, do the laundry, bathe the brat, look after my mom, occasionally do the shopping all at the same time as writing this fic! Did i mention that my life sucks?!. To Sakura: Thankyou Sakura-chan. About Hakkai....hmmm. I don't know. I guess i could do a HakkaixYaone. But should i do that separately or incorporate it into this fic? I mean i could have Kougaiji and his gang come to the village looking for Sanzo and Co......I don't know. What do you guys think? Please tell me in your reviews. Neev: Take Saiyuki fan's advice and live a little! It's fiction! This is based on random rambling from my wandering mind and is the product of a sugar high! I should go back and check, it probably doesn't even make sense......  
  
Hikari: And just if you guys were wondering where the title came from i got it from a song (Love Song, Tomoko Tane, Gasaraki ending theme). I think this song is so romantic!  
  
"kowashite watashi no kokoro o (break my heart)  
  
akai kanashimi ga (because a crimson sorrow)  
  
afurete nagarete kuru kara" (is spilling out from it)  
  
******************************************************************* 


	4. The orphanage

Hikari: Contrary to popular belief i am indeed still alive ^_^ Sorry for not updating for so long but i was busy! Now that i have got on top of things i should be updating more reguarly ^__^.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saiyuki. There ya happy now?! *bawls*  
  
Key: // = Thought  
  
Curiouzkatt: Hey you reviewed my fic! ^_^ Arigato!  
  
Rook: Your advice has been taken. Thankyou! *sticks tongue out at Sakura* Too bad Sakura! ^_^  
  
Genjo Sanzo 1: I hear you! Y_Y Thanx for reviewing! Oh by the way maybe you mean the dubbed version? Or a fansub? I'm talking about the official ADV films release dubbed version. ^_^  
  
Blood Demon Of The Stars: Wow i like your pen name! ^_^ Thanx for reviewing! Glad you liked it! ^_^  
  
Kurayami: Hello Gem! I reviewed your fic! ^_^ Good luck with it!  
  
Pretty Sammy: Thankyou! ^_^   
  
Sakura: Do your Hakkai fic later. Sorry ^_^ But why don't you try writing one? You're a great writer! ^_^  
  
Sarah: GIVE ME THAT DVD DAMMIT!!!!! *growls, chokes Sarah* DVD hog! : p  
  
Saiyuki fan & Donna: You think he's in character? T_T Thankyou! But he is like that in the dubbed version, ne?  
  
UltraM2000: Thankyou ^_^  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Sanzo got up slowly. "Damn, my nose feels like it's on fire." he walked over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water and hissed as the water made contact with his sensitive nose.//Damn onna.// Sanzo dressed quickly (or pulled up the robes that he always wears, whatever.) and made his way towards the living room. He pushed open the door and entered.  
  
The atmosphere changed dramatically. It felt as if he had walked into a school playground. Kids were everywhere stuffing their mouths with horrible looking grey stuff. Most of the *food* ended up on the floor or on the table.  
  
"Oi! That's mine!"  
  
"No it's not it was mine first!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!" the two kids stared at each other for a few seconds then screamed simultaneously.  
  
"ONEESAN!!"   
  
"Coming!" Hikari came around from the corner carring a tray full of the oozing grey stuff. She was dressed in a chinese style dress and a wore a white apron to top it all off. //She looks.....cute.// Hikari expertly avoided a child's stuck out leg and a ball that a toddler was playing with. She put the tray down and wiped her brow.  
  
//Hm. If she can't handle it then why doesn't she just quit?// Sanzo heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen and went to check it out. Hakkai was up to his elbows in washing up. Gojyo was sat back smoking as usual and Goku was stuffing his face full of the grey goop.   
  
//Ugh!// Sanzo came in and sat down silently at the table. He picked up the newspaper that was on the table and began reading it.  
  
Meanwhile Hikari gave out the bowls of gruel and went over to the bickering children.  
  
"Zhao, Jian what is it now?"  
  
"Zhao thinks that I stole her ball!"  
  
"Well did you?" Hikari asked firmly.  
  
"No! This is my ball!" Behind them another child started to bawl. Hikari sighed.   
  
"Well then why don't you two share the ball?"  
  
"No way! This is my ball and i don't want to play with Zhao. She can't throw." the other girl pouted.  
  
"Well she can only get better if you teach her right?"  
  
"Yeah but i don't want to teach her!"  
  
"You said you wanted to work here when you grow up right?" Hikari said gently. The girl looked up at her with sparkling green eyes.  
  
"Yeah i wanna work here! I wanna help you oneesan (older sister)!"  
  
"Well then when you grow up you can teach here."  
  
"A teacher? WOW! I'll be just like Rei-oneesan!" the girl was obviosly pleased with the idea.  
  
"Why don't you help Zhao and think of her as your first pupil?"  
  
"Um...Ok" the green eyed girl turned to the scrawny girl next to her.  
  
"First lesson is never to play ball inside the house!" Hikari smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning guys!"   
  
The guys mumbled their greetings. Gojyo stared at her generous chest.  
  
"Miss Hikari. You look tired. Maybe you should rest for a while. I'll take over if you want." Hakkai turned aroung wiping his hands on a towel. Sanzo looked at Hikari over the top of his newspaper but said nothing.  
  
"Nah i'm Ok. This sorta stuff happens all the time. Hakkai you sound just like youfu! -----A/N Is that right? Adoptive father?---- he says the same thing to me. Says that i'm throwing away my youth! But then.....there aren't any good looking men in this town. So what else can i do..... i'll probably end marrying some ugly goon with ten children from six different wives! Small town lives suck!" she ended the last statement with a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Well if you're looking for a good looking man them i'm available!" Gojyo leaned forward on the table. Hikari raised an eyebrow and evaluated the redhead's looks.  
  
"Listen to what she's saying ero kappa! she said *good looking*" Goku said eating his sixth bowl of gruel.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" Gojyo grabbed the bowl off Goku.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! GIVE IT BACK ERO KAPPA!"  
  
"MAKE ME BAKA SARU!"  
  
"OK THEN." Goku got out his staff.  
  
"BRING IT ON!" Hikari rushed to stop them.   
  
"Guys guys! No fighting! And didn't i tell you before! No smoking?" Hikari walked up to Gojyo and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth. "It's bad for your health!"  
  
"What about Sanzo? How come he's allowed to smoke?" Gojyo pointed out.  
  
"He's not." Hikari pulled Sanzo's cigarette out of his mouth.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"   
  
"No smoking it's bad for your health!" Hikari calmly repeated, stubbing out his ciggarette.  
  
"And just why do you care about my health?!"  
  
"I care about everyone's health! I run a goddamn orphanage!" Hikari yelled.   
  
"Hm. Not a very good one at that. Look at the state of this place! Can't you keep the brats under control?" The tell tale vein was beggining to make an appearence on his forehead.  
  
"WHAT?! What's wrong with my orphanage you jerk!!" Hikari was being held back by Hakkai who was desperately pleading with Hikari not to get on the wrong side of Sanzo.  
  
"Sure the kids are a little wild but what did you expect?! I picked them up from the street!"  
  
"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Sanzo had gotten up from the chair and now slammed his hands down on the table.   
  
"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIVE A DAMN?!" They were practically at each other's throats. Electricity crackled between them.  
  
"How about we talk about something else?" Hakkai suggested meekly.  
  
"I'd love to. I'm sick of talking to that bitch!" Hikari's eyed widened then narrowed in anger. She looked like she was going to strangle him.  
  
"Kutabare! (fuck you!)" she said with vehemence and stomped out of the room.  
  
"Woah. Is it just me or did you just get pussy-whipp-I'll shut up now." Gojyo said as he saw the "I'll kill you" look making it's appearing once again on the monks delicate features.  
  
There was silence in the room for a few minutes.  
  
"Well?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Well what?" Goku was *still* eating gruel.  
  
"Am i going to get any breakfast today or not?"  
  
"Oh! Sumimasen Sanzo!" Hakkai rushed over to the cooker to make breakfast for the corrupt monk.  
  
//Stupid son-of-a-bitch monk! Thinks he owns the place....why i oughta......// Hikari raged on as she reached her room and slammed the door shut with enough force to make the whole house shake.  
  
They ate in silence. When he was finished Sanzo got up, brushed himself off and told the other three that he was going for a walk.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
//Ah. Finally i can relax without anyone bothering me.// Sanzo sat down underneath a tree and leaned back, closing his eyes. A faint sound made it's way into Sanzo's ear. //It sounds like.....singing.// Sanzo sat and listened for a few seconds and then went to investigate the source of the noise. A few seconds later he saw a small clearing, filled with flowers. In the midst sat a girl in a flowing dress. She had a crimson flower in one hand and was singing quietly.  
  
"You there! Are you from the orphanage? You should get back no-one's gonna find you all the way out here!"  
  
The girl ignored him.  
  
"HEY!" Sanzo walked over the the child //Stupid brat!// "Look. If you're not going to go back can you at least shut up? Like it's not bad enough living in a place that has as many kids as it has cockroaches!" The girl looked up at him slowly.   
  
"You look just like the sun." the girl looked at him in awe.  
  
"Yeah thanks kid-"  
  
"Do you like my singing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you like my singing?"  
  
"....." //Stupid kid.//  
  
"Well *I* thought it was pretty melodic!" the girl gave a smirk and glowed brightly. Sanzo shielded his eyes from the bright light.  
  
"Hello again, Genjo Sanzo. How's your little trip shaping up?"   
  
//Oh no....it's the old hag again....// Sanzo opened his eyes and gave her a death glare.   
  
"What do *you* want?"   
  
"My my as polite as you always were. Well this time i just wanted to see how you were doing that's all. Can't a Goddess worry about her minions?" The Merciful Goddess winked.  
  
//MINIONS?!// "You're hiding something." he said flatly. The Goddess looked surprised for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"Hiding something? What would a Goddess want to hide anything for?"  
  
"What is the real reason you came to see me?"   
  
"Do you really want to know?" The Goddess's face looked serious.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
Hikari walked back to the kitchen. She had changed the clothes she usually wore to look after the kids in and was now wearing a western style summerdress.  
  
"Hikari-san!!! Tasukete!(help)" Goku and Gojyo were fighting again.  
  
"Ero kappa! Get your hands off me!"  
  
"You're the one pulling my hair!" Gojyo chucked a meatbun at Goku's head but it missed and headed straight for Hikari  
  
"Eep! They sure do fight a lot don't they!" Hikari ducked and turned to smile at Hakkai.  
  
"Yeah but they are good friends."  
  
"Really? You can't tell!" Hikari laughed. "Erm. Hakkai....?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Hikari?"  
  
"If it's not too much trouble....."  
  
"Yes?" Hakkai grinned.  
  
"Erm.....well we're running out of food and i need to be in the prayer room in 5 minutes to read to the kids...so could you please get these items for me?" she handed him a long piece of paper.  
  
"Sure." Hakkai smiled. (Gah! I'm getting tired of writing this so i'll just put a smiley face when Hakkai smiles: ^__^) A bowl flew past Hikari's face, missing it by bare inches.  
  
"Eep! And take them with you please!"  
  
Hakkai: ^__^ If you want. Gojyo, Goku! Would you two like to come shopping with me?  
  
Goku: Yeah! Can we get something to eat on the way? I'm starving!  
  
Gojyo: You just ate an hour ago bakasaru!  
  
Goku: Oh yeah....  
  
Hikari: ^__^;;  
  
* * *  
  
LATER  
  
"Ok kids! Today i'm going to read you a story in english. After i read it to you, you're all gonna have to tell me what happened you'd better listen! Zhao!" the little green eyed girl quietened.  
  
"Once apon a time there was a princess. She lived in a big castle with her father, the King, her mother, the Queen and her older brother, the crown Prince. In this kingdom, they had a rule. Once you reached 15 you were believed to be eligible for the throne, and so when the Prince reached 15 he set out to prove that he was worthy to inherit the kingdom...." she had their attention now. //These kids can't get enough of fairy tales// she thought fondly.  
  
"HIKARI-SAMA!!!" a overly large man burst through the door, gasping for breath.  
  
"Ishida-san i would appreciate it if you could come into the prayer room a little quieter."  
  
"But-but Hikari-sama. Demons! The demons are here! i heard from Takayami-chan, they have already reached the Torushina marketplace! They're killing human's and setting their houses on fire!" Hikari dropped the book she was holding.  
  
"WHAT!? Why wasn't i told earlier?" she demanded.  
  
"We were ordered not to by Akira-sama"  
  
"My father?! Why the hell would he do that?!" the man looked down.  
  
"I have no idea, Hikari-sama"  
  
//Already at the marketplace.............HOLY SHIT! THAT'S WHERE I SENT HAKKAI AND THE OTHERS!// Hikari acted quickly.  
  
"Ok. Ishida-san i want you to lock all doors of the orphanage. Make sure that all the kids are inside and then bolt the gate behind me." Hikari left the room momentarily. She came back in with a leather bag on her shoulder.  
  
"But-Hikari-sama! Where are you going?" the man ran after Hikari shouting desperately.  
  
"I'm......i going to hold the demons off as long as i can. Hopefully i'll be able to stop them before they manage to do any more damage." Hikari turned to leave. //Where's Genjo? I hope he found his way to safety....Demons....you won't set this town on fire again. You.....won't.// A silent tear escaped from the corner of her eye.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, i'm waiting." Sanzo got a cigarette out and lit it.  
  
"........"   
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"........"  
  
"Ok fine! I'll tell you. It's about the girl." the Goddess threw her hands up in the air. "There. Happy now?"  
  
"No, what about her?"  
  
"The demon's are attacking the town for one reason only." Sanzo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And what reason would that be?"  
  
"Well........."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Hikari: Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with coursework, but at least i've updated now, ne? By the way people please check out my mates website! It's new and only Ray and I have signed her guestbook! It's based on the bishies of anime. She put a Sanzo pic up for me! T_T Thankyou Aerdna! GO TO: http://www.matmice.com/home/animated14 And remember to review! ^__^ 


End file.
